


Bound

by brooklynnoelle



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: F/M, Love, Negan - Freeform, Sex, Violence, Zombies, daddy - Freeform, relationship, walking dead - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-21
Updated: 2017-01-21
Packaged: 2018-09-19 01:41:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9411809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brooklynnoelle/pseuds/brooklynnoelle
Summary: Everyone in Noelle's group was killed when a horde of walkers came through their settlement, and now she's alone. She's made her way to somewhere in Georgia, and while searching for food and water at an abandoned rest stop, she's captured by Negan's right hand man Simon. Now she's in Negan's settlement and bound to Negan as his future wife.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> FYI - I started the first two chapters on my account at Quotev (UN: evocato). And since it's hard to get anyone to read your stuff over there, I'm bringing it over here to see how it does. I want to write more chapters for it.

Noelle hugged her arms around her body tightly as she continued down the road, her walk brisk, hoping for any point she'd be able to stop and find shelter somewhere. She had lost count of how long she had been alone since the horde took out the rest of her group. She had been in Boston when it all happened - when the world was no longer. She was in her senior year of college, her excitement in life centered around finally graduating. Noelle let out an audible huff as she momentarily thought back to that moment. Her greatest worries then were midterms, making sure she had all her homework done or papers written. She had put so much effort into trying to succeed, she missed out in the fun parts of everything. She regretted that more than anything knowing now what the world had become.

Up ahead, Noelle spotted a gas station stop. Quickening her pace even more, she veered off the road as to not be seen by any potential dangers. She walked through the wooded area on the other side of the street from the gas station, stopping every now and again behind a tree to hide and peek around it. It was quiet, and she didn't see any movement from within. Noelle reached down to her right thigh where strapped around her leg she carried a hunting knife. It was her main form of protection as finding guns and ammo was becoming harder and harder to come by. Nowadays, larger groups had salvaged most weaponry, claiming it as their own. 

Behind her she heard the sound of fallen leaves being crunched beneath feet. She moved swiftly out of the way of the walker headed towards her, managing to sweep the legs from underneath it so it crashed to the earthen floor. Noelle drove her knife into the walker's skull before putting herself behind another thick tree trunk. Noelle observed the station for a few more minutes, waiting to see if anyone would exit from any side of it before she ran towards it. She was hungry and desperate for any remaining food or water she could find. She pushed on the front door with her foot, letting it close again. If there were any walkers inside, one would surely come up to the door wanting out to eat its next meal. After a pause, she let herself in, her knife still in her hand. The store was shrouded in darkness once the door closed behind her, and it took a second for her eyes to adjust so she could make out everything in front of her. She walked up and down the aisles of the convenience store selection, sifting through the shelves trying to find any traces of food she could find. She had made her way to the drink coolers, a flurry of excitement stirring in her stomach when she spotted two bottled waters on a far bottom row. She took them out, quickly putting them into the backpack she carried on her shoulders. She made her way around behind the counter, searching at a faster pace now, for anything to eat. She could only find an old can of chicken noodle soup and a small bag of peanuts. It wasn't much, but it would at least sustain her for a day or two.

Noelle was putting her items in her backpack when she heard a car making its way down the road. She came up slowly where she was crouched behind the counter to peek out the window, using a couple fingers to quickly wipe the collected dirt off of it to get a better view. The car came to a screeching halt in front of the gas station, a tall and thin man exiting the vehicle. His hair was short and brown, a thick mustache gracing his upper lip. Panic starting to set in for her, not knowing what to do. She could show herself immediately - maybe they were friendly and could be a salvation. Or, they could kill her the second she made herself known. Noelle chose to stay in her hiding place, determining what to do next.

"C'mon Dwight, I don't have all fuckin' day," the man with the mustache called out to the other man with him. The other man emerged from the passenger side of the vehicle. He was wearing a leather vest over a shirt, a crossbow ready in one hand. His hair was long and blonde and the side of his face mangled. The man called Dwight didn't respond. Instead he kept his head hung down staring at the pavement as they made their way to the convenience store of the gas station.

"Shit, shit, shit..." Noelle kept herself balled tight into the dark corner behind the counter. The door opened, a flood of light coming through the building as the two men entered. 

"Dwight, start looking for some fucking' food and other supplies, would ya?" The man let his fingers smooth over his mustache as he teetered back and forth on his heels. Tucked into the back of his pants was a pistol for easy access. 

"Got it, Simon," Dwight sounded exasperated, making his way to the back of the store.

Noelle shifted herself silently onto her hands and knees and slowly crawled to the opening of the counter to peek around the corner. The man named Simon had his back to her and soon started walking back to where Dwight was. Noelle took the opportunity to stay low and get herself to the back entrance, hoping she wouldn't be heard. Once at the door, she gently pushed, the door not budging. The only way out was through the front, and there was no way she could possibly make it without one of the men hearing her, but she was determined to at least try.   
Getting low to the floor again, Noelle made her way behind one of the shelves, slowly peeking around the edge to see where the men were. That's when she heard his voice. Simon.

"Well, well, well," the gruff voice spoke. "What the fuck do we have here?"

Dwight came out of the back office, his crossbow pointed to the top of her head. Simon was behind her and was closing in to not give her room to run. "Who are you, little darlin'?" Simon's southern drawl was slow and raspy.

"I-I-I..." Noelle trailed, trying to come up with something.

"I-I-I....when I ask you a fuckin' question, you give me a fuckin' answer. Stand up." Simon grabbed the back of her long brunette hair, Dwight lowering his crossbow now that Simon had his grips on her. "I'm not going to ask again. Name. Now."

"N-Noelle," she said, voice shaking. "I'm alone."

"Alone, huh? What group are you with?"

"I don't have a group. I'm from Boston. I've been on my own for the last two months. My group was attacked by a horde." Her voice was still shaky, the back of her head hurting from the strong grasp of him pulling back on her hair.

"Negan is gonna reward me well tonight! Let's go Dwight. Ain't shit here, but at least we're not coming back empty handed." Simon shifted Noelle to face towards the entrance. "Walk."  
Simon maintained his grip as they made their way out to the car, only letting go once he had shoved Noelle in the backseat. Once Dwight was in the front, he turned to face her with a pistol now in his hand and pointed at her. 

"If you try anything, I'll blow your head off," spoke Dwight. Noelle nodded in agreement. 

"Wh-who's Negan?" Noelle asked, curious as to where they were taking her.

"The Boss Man," Simon spoke, his eyes quickly glancing at Noelle in the rearview mirror. "And Boss Man is going to like you. He....collects...girls like you. Pretty, alone. Vulnerable."  
Noelle bit her bottom lip trying to hold back tears, but it wasn't enough to keep them from coming. She cried silently as they made their way back to wherever it was that the group lived. Her tears leaving clean streaks among the dirt on her face. 

********

Noelle observed the compound as they approached the outer gates. She noticed a man holding a sniper rifle on a lookout point signal to someone below, shortly after the gates opening to let the car pass through. Simon came around to the backseat once they were parked, pulling Noelle violently from her seat. She fell to the ground, the concrete scraping her left palm and causing it to bleed. She let out an audible sound as she made contact with the ground. 

"Oh, I'm sorry," said Simon with deep sarcasm before he reached down to pull her back up. He stripped her of her backpack, handing it off to Dwight who took it inside.

A few moments passed before a different man came out from the building in front of her. He wore well fitted pants, his belt loose around his hips. He wore a white t-shirt underneath a black leather jacket and over his shoulder hung a wooden baseball bat wrapped in barbed wire. He was in his early 40's, a salt and pepper beard and short black hair. He was extremely good looking, but in that moment, that was the furthest thing from her mind. Noelle was terrified of what was possibly to come.

"What do we have here?" he asked now standing directly in front of her. His hand reached out to place a finger under her chin to lift her head up. "Who are you?"

"Says her name is Noelle," spoke Simon before Noelle could speak for herself.

"Was I fuckin' talking to you, Simon?" said the man whom she assumed was Negan.

"Sorry, sir. She's not very talkative. Says her name is Noelle and she's been on her own for a few months. I found her while checking out that gas station a few miles down the road."

"Noelle, huh?" spoke Negan. His dark brown, almost black, eyes scanned her whole body. In a way it made her feel uncomfortable, but so far he was being nicer to her than the other two men. 

"Yes." Noelle couldn't bring herself to look him in the eyes. Her body trembled slightly as she felt his hand move to gently cup the side of her face. It was in that moment that she realized she missed human interaction, especially that of comfort. Negan looked down to see blood drip from her fingertips from the palm that caught her fall out of the car. Negan sucked air through his teeth out of annoyance that his new potential toy was hurt. 

"Simon, can you tell me why she's bleeding here?" Negan held up Noelle's hand to show him. 

"I might've pulled her out of the car a little too hard, Negan. I-I'm sorry." Simon confessed, wincing out of his own fear of what Negan might do to him.

"What did I tell you would happen when you hurt my things?"

"That I would be punished, sir."

Negan left from standing in front of Noelle and made his way to stand face to face with Simon. "Lucille is thirsty, Simon. Don't FUCKING PUSH ME!" Noelle turned her head to watch, seeing Simon flinch when Negan yelled. She jumped slightly, the yelling catching her off guard. "No food...for a week. Now fuck off."

Negan came back over to Noelle, putting an arm over her shoulder and squeezing it tight. "Now let's get you cleaned up and get some food in you. Welcome to the Saviors."


	2. Clean

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Noelle is now inside Negan's compound. She's been offered a hot shower, food and a place to stay. What else does Negan have in store?

Negan took Noelle to the infirmary to have the doctor take a look at her hand and to make sure it was properly cleaned to avoid infection. The rubbing alcohol had hurt like hell when it touched her porcelain skin, and she hissed in response. "You'll be okay, baby girl," Negan said, sitting casually on a chair across the room from her. His bat, lovingly named Lucille, was leaned against the wall beside him. By now the bleeding had stopped, and the doctor gently wrapped her hand. 

 

"Give this a day or two and come back. I'll clean it again and make sure all looks okay. Welcome to the group. I'm Ryan." The doctor spoke, patting her on the back to let her know it was okay to hop off the examination table. 

Noelle hopped down, tilting her head to him in thanks. "Thank you....Ryan," she said before turning away from him and looking at Negan. She was unsure what to do or what to say. Negan stood, grabbing Lucille and throwing her over his shoulder before leading Noelle from the room.

"When's the last time you showered, baby girl?" Negan asked, Noelle trailing behind him looking at the floor as they walked through a dimly lit corridor. 

"A week ago I bathed in a pond," she admitted. Running water was almost nonexistent nowadays. She'd heard rumors about communities banding together and being able to provide running water and electricity. As all rumors go, she only figured that they were false, but here she was. The compound had power, had warmth and security, and most of all running water.   
Negan laughed as he continued to saunter down the hallway. "That hardly counts as a legitimate bathing."

"I have nothing else. You have to make due." How was talking to him surprisingly easy? And why was he being nicer to her than the other two men she had come into contact with earlier?

"That you do, baby girl. That you do. Here," he stopped in front of a door and pulled out a key from his pocket. "This is my living quarters. Come in." Negan unlocked the door, letting Noelle enter first. The room was immaculate. The walls were all painted black, a black chandelier hung from the ceiling. Two couches that faced one another were in one section of the room in front of two floor to ceiling windows. On the other side of the room sat a king sized four poster bed. Everything looked new, as if it were in the times before this whole mess even started. She could feel that her mouth was agape and quickly shut it.

"This room...it's....beautiful," she spoke in a whisper.

"As long as people do what I say and follow the rules here, they can have a space just as nice. Here," he said, leading her into the ensuite bathroom. Inside was a large shower stall with a built in bench seat, a working toilet, and a sink. Noelle felt excitement at the prospect of her first hot shower in almost a year. Negan put Lucille down to lean against the wall outside of the bathroom and went to get her a fresh towel. 

"Th-thank you," she said. "For everything...so far. I thought Simon was going to kill me."

"Oh, no darlin'. We don't like to kill women 'round here unless major rules are broken. I would've had to break his face had he killed you. Now....undress." Noelle went to shut the door for her privacy, but Negan put a hand out to stop the door from closing. "Let me explain something to you really quick," he said, sounding slightly agitated due to her starting to close the door on him. "You do not get privacy from me. If I want to see you naked, I get to see you naked. How this works for me and you? You are mine now. You do what I say, when I say it. So if I want you to suck my dick in the cafeteria while everyone watches? You. Will. Fucking. Do. It."

Noelle's breath skipped as her heart began to beat faster. She noted to herself to never, ever go against anything he said. She hung her towel on the rack closest to the shower door before turning back to look at him. Noelle slowly took off her jacket before following it up with her t-shirt. Negan bit his bottom lip, a hand reaching to the front of his pants to adjust himself. Noelle followed up with her shoes, socks and her jeans before finishing up with her bra and underwear. Goosebumps graced her skin as she stood naked in front of Negan, his eyes studying her form in its entirety. 

"Mmm-MMM, baby girl," he said as he adjusted himself again. "You will be a fine little wife."

Noelle wanted to ask, but she refrained. Being who he was, he probably had several of the women in the compound under his control and in and out of his door. She didn't want to know.   
Negan gathered Noelle's clothes before reaching forward to grab onto the door handle, closing it as he walked out of the bathroom to leave Noelle to shower on her own. Normally he would've joined her, but if he was going to have her the way he wanted, he'd have to play the sweet, fluffy card until he could get her to be the submissive kitten he knew she was.


	3. A New Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Noelle is getting used to her new life with the Saviors and her life as Negan's new pet.

Noelle woke up to the sun coming through the window as it danced across her face. Noelle stretched and yawned before looking over at the nightstand to see what time it was. The green digital letters had just flipped to 12PM when she rolled over to look at it. She couldn't believe she had slept for so long - hell, she didn't even remember falling asleep last night. The last time she had gotten a decent nights sleep was before the walkers happened. Noelle sat up, seeing a fresh pair of jeans along with a t-shirt and underwear sitting on the bed, neatly folded. She didn't know who put them there, or when, but she was grateful for clean clothing.

Noelle slid out of bed and walked over to the bathroom where she had showered the night before to check herself in the mirror. Color seemed to move back into her face now that she was able to get a decent meal and sleep. After she had showered the night before, she had finished dressing and found Dwight waiting for her to show her where the cafeteria was for dinner. Noelle had half hoped Negan would've been waiting for her, or at least would've come to check on her during the night, but he never came home. Dwight looked tired, his eyes sallow and heavy with he want of sleep. This afternoon, however, she was alone and able to find her way around after getting dressed in the clean clothes that were waiting for her. 

She made her way to the cafeteria to get something for lunch. There was a line of faces she hadn't yet seen, and she felt nervous in her new surroundings. The men around her eyed her, but when she would make eye contact with them, they would quickly look away. Noelle placed herself in line with everyone else to wait her turn to take a drink and a turkey sandwich. 

"Hey, you're Noelle, right?" she heard a female's voice behind her. 

Noelle's brow furrowed, confused on who else would even know her. She turned around to see a beautiful brunette standing behind her, a crooked smile on her face. The girl looked at the floor and then back up to Noelle, tucking some hair behind her ear. "Yeah, hi. I'm Noelle." Noelle nodded, but didn't offer her hand to shake the girls yet.

"I'm Sherry," the girl said, sticking her hand out to shake Noelle's. Noelle took it, shaking it loosely. "I'm Negan's wife."

"Wife? He told me..." she began, but was cut off by Sherry's small chuckle. 

"He has multiple wives, sweetie," she scoffed, pulling Noelle from the line and cutting in front of others to take drinks as well as a sandwich. "When you're Negan's pet, you don't wait in line, honey. Welcome to the group, but I gotta run. Word of advice? Just do what's asked of you, ok? It's safer that way."

Noelle was left standing where Sherry had left her, mouth open and not knowing how to process what she'd just been told. Multiple wives? She felt a bit of anger bubble up inside her, but she suppressed it the best she could before turning around and finding an empty spot at a table. Noelle sat down, sandwich in hand, taking a bite. She kept her head down, not making eye contact with anyone. The last year she had been so used to being alone, so interaction with other people at this point was intimidating. She wished she had had a book to keep her company, but thoughts of Negan looking at her naked body the night before swirled throughout her mind. She started to think about what he might look like naked, how he made love, how he kissed....

"Hello there, baby girl," she heard a familiar voice, looking up to see Negan sitting opposite of her. "You look like you're deep in thought. Not thinking of running out of here, are you?" A crooked grin spread across his face before he took a bite of the apple he was holding in his left hand. Lucille, his beloved bat, was resting against the table on his right side, handle side up incase he needed it. 

Noelle flushed, swallowing the bite of the turkey sandwich she had in her mouth, coughing as she choked it down, unable to speak for a moment. 

"Oh," he perked up. "Someone was obviously thinking of something else. Tell me what's rolling around in that pretty little head of yours, baby girl."

Noelle grabbed her water, taking a drink, finding herself fidgeting uncomfortably in her seat. "O-of you."

"Of me?" he smiled fully, reaching forward and taking her water from her to take a sip of it. He next spoke loudly, addressing the rest of the group that remained in the cafeteria. "Everyone, get the FUCK out of here. NOW!"

Noelle watched as each person exited the cafeteria swiftly, and her heart picked up its pace. What in the hell was going on? Was this going to be it? Was he going to take her and fuck her in the cafeteria? The last place she wanted to have sex with someone was on an uncomfortable steel top table. Once everyone was out of the room, Negan got up from his seat, coming over to her, pulling on her arm to make her stand up. Noelle felt goosebumps fire up along her skin, nervous about what was coming next.

"Tell me what you were thinking about," he said, looking down at her and biting his bottom lip. He had put himself in front of her, and slowly backing her up to trap her between him and the wall. Noelle moved slowly as she spoke, not hitting the wall with her back until her last word.

"Um, well, like last night. You just had me strip right in front of you. But you didn't...you didn't get naked. And I-I was thinking about you looking at me. Which turned into me thinking about what you would look like naked," her back made an audible smack against the concrete wall behind her, and she winced from the small amount of pain it caused. 

Negan put one hand on the wall next to her, and not saying a word, he pulled up her shirt slightly, his finger running along the rim of her jeans for a few passes. Noelle's breathing became slower, her lips parting. His rough hand made its way up her body from underneath her shirt, grabbing her left breast and giving it a gentle squeeze. His knee came between her legs, parting them as his face came closer to hers. Instead of kissing her, his head tilted and came to her ear to whisper to her.

"In due time, baby girl, will you see me naked," he kissed her cheek slowly, Noelle closed her eyes, waiting to feel his lips against hers. "But I'm going to make you want it so bad that by the time you do, you'll be begging for me to fuck you."

She felt him back off of her, her eyes fluttering open to see him grab Lucille and resting her across his shoulder. Noelle would've begged for it then, but she refrained this time. Negan looked back at her as he exited the cafeteria, stopping to speak. "I'll see you tonight, baby girl. Daddy's going to teach you the ropes of being my pet." He smiled, cocking an eyebrow at her, before turning around and letting the door close behind him. 

Noelle breathed heavily, a hand coming up to her chest as she tried to find her normal breathing pattern as well as assess what just happened in those few moments. It was going to be a long afternoon until she saw him again....but she couldn't wait.


End file.
